From start to finish
by LLtillTheEnd
Summary: This takes place right after the ending of the series finale. I know its been done before,but this story will be different down the road. Its completely JJ! and Rory's in it too obviously. PLease read and review!
1. Rory says Goodbye

**Author note: Hi! I know this is something that almost everyone is writing about. But me and my friend wanted to write it anyway and trust me our stories almost always turn out differently than everyone else's.**

**So Please give this one a chance. Thanks and we hope you like it!!**

* * *

It was only about six in the morning and Lorelai and Rory where still at Luke's eating their breakfast before Rory had to leave. Lorelai was going to drive her to the bus station as soon as they got done at Luke's. Lorelai and Rory had somewhat of an unspoken agreement that they weren't going to say good-bye to each other because they knew that they would both fall apart. So, they stayed away from the subject of Rory leaving while they were eating and just focused on small talk.

"Luuuukkke, can we get some more coffee to go, please?" Rory sang out to Luke who was getting things ready for the breakfast rush in about another half hour.

"Yeah, give me me a sec." Luke said back, a little distracted.

"Man, even when you're back together with the man, it still doesn't guarantee coffee when I want it." Rory says to her mom.

Luke hadn't been able to stop smiling all morning and he wasn't even able to sleep the night before because he was happy about him and Lorelai. The whole town thought that the Bon Voyage party was for Rory, but the only reason Luke pulled it all together at the last minute was for Lorelai. He knew that that party was a little tiny piece of closure for Rory leaving Lorelai and going out to start her life. He did it for Rory too, but mainly for Lorelai. He messed it up with her before, first with not telling Lorelai about April, then using April to push her out of his life. Lorelai had her share of faults, especially with sleeping with Chris when she and Luke weren't exactly over yet. Luke still hadn't exactly gotten over that, even though it was a year ago. He knew that if she hadn't have slept with Christopher, that it was a really big possibility that they could have been married by now when Luke came to her house with his truck packed with everything possible for them to elope. He was really happy that they were together now, and the only thing that scared him was that he wasn't exactly 100 sure that they were back together. Sure, they kissed and Luke gave her the necklace that he got from Liz that was just suppose to be a back up gift for Rory, but they hadn't really talked about anything yet.

"Okay, here's your coffee and some donuts for the road." Luke says and hands both Lorelai and Rory coffee and a bag that had donuts in it.

"Thanks Luke, I'll have to make these last for a long time." Rory says with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe you could just eat each donut very, very slowly." Lorelai suggests and they both laugh. Luke could tell that Lorelai's laugh was a cover up for the sadness she is feeling. Lorelai looks at her watch. "Well kid, I guess we should probably get going."

Rory nodded, sad, but excited at the same time. She stood up with her coffee in one hand and her purse in the other. She walked over a little more and hugged Luke.

"Bye Luke. Thank you so much for that party you threw for me last night, it was perfect. You've always been like a dad to me," Rory says then pulls away and smiles sadly.

Luke smiled. "You're welcome. Go conquer what ever it is your suppose to conquer."

"You better take care of my mom. Make sure she eats, feeds Paulanka, does her laundry, and at least cleans the house once every few months." Rory says to try to lighten the mood.

"Consider it done." Luke says.

"Thanks Luke. I promise I'll keep in touch."

"Okay hun, you ready?" Rory nods. "Alright, well go in the car and I'll be there in a minute." Rory goes outside to the car, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone in the diner.

"Thanks again for throwing that party last night Luke. It really meant a lot...to me and to Rory."

Luke nodded. "You're welcome. I'm glad you guys liked it for a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Yeah, we loved it trust me." Then she hears Rory honk the horn. Lorelai suddenly becomes very sad.

"Well, I guess I have to go drop her off now." Lorelai says in a sad voice.

"She'll be back on holidays and stuff you know... Just think of this like she's going off to college again and you guys are going over to Yale to unload her stuff, except this time you don't have my truck and I'm not hauling a mattress in and out of her dorm... Sorry, bad example. But the point is that she isn't really leaving for good."

She sighs. "Yeah I guess you're right...well I'll talk to you later Luke." She says and starts leaving the diner.

"Hey," Luke says before she walks out the door and waits for her to turn around before he continues talking. "Call me or come over if you need anything or if you wanna talk, okay?"

She smiles and nods towards. "Thanks Luke, I will." With that said she leaves the diner and Rory and herself head to the bus station.

"You have to send me Luke's coffee and donuts every week," Rory says, not serious as they're almost at bus station. "Oh, and Danish too, and pie."

"Totally, or we try and persuade him to open up a chain of Luke's diners all across the country."

"Oh, you have to add that to the 100 Ways to Annoy Luke list that we made last night; trying to talk him into opening a chain of Luke's Diners."

"Oh I definitely will." Then they pull up to the bus station. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Yeah, I, uh, I guess it is." Rory turned and looked at Lorelai sadly then she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the Jeep and started taking her suitcases out of the back.

They go and wait for the bus, while hugging each other. "I'm going to miss you Rory."

Rory's chin quivered and she felt her eyes fill with tears. "I'm going to miss you too, mom."

They both start crying. "You better call me the minute you get there."

"I will, I swear."

Just then the bus pulls up. "Alright, well this is really it this time...I love you Rory, knock'em dead."

"I love you too, mom." Rory picks up her suitcase and her other bag and starts walking towards the bus. She turns around right before she get's on.

"Bye mom." She says sadly then starts walking up the small steps on the bus.

"Bye." Lorelai says softly and waves until the bus is out of sight. Slowly Lorelai heads back to the car and drives back home to her lonely house.

When she got home there was a message on the answering machine from Luke that says:

"Hey, it's me. When you get this message, I think Rory'll probably be gone. Don't worry about her though; I'm sure she'll be fine. I know you'll miss her a lot too, but you'll see her again before you know it... If you want to talk then just call me or come by. I assume I'll see you sometime again today, so I'll see you then. Bye."

A smile appears on her face as the message ends. She picks up the phone, dials Luke's number and waits for him to pick him.

"Luke?" Her voice cracks over the phone.

* * *

**Please Review!!**


	2. Don't remember?

**From both me and my friend, thank you for you're reviews. Please keep them coming.**

* * *

"Hey... Rory leave?"

"Yeah...she's gone." Lorelai says sadly over the phone.

"Just try to keep busy... try to go into the Inn and keep your mind off of her leaving."

"It's not that easy."

"I'm sorry... I know that her leaving has got to be really hard on you."

"Luke...I know we just made up and everything. But...But do you think you could come over?"

"Uh, yeah, sure... You want me to bring anything? Coffee? More donuts?"

"Alcohol." She says and then hangs up the phone on him as she continues to cry.

"Okay," Luke says to himself when the line went dead. He looked around the diner for something alcoholic and after about 20 minutes of searching he finally found a bottle of tequila, which was probably like 10 years old, but since he didn't want to have to drive to Hartford or Woodbridge, he just grabbed that and started driving over to Lorelai's.

She hears the door bell ring and slowly walks over and opens it, falling into Luke's arms. "She's gone Luke. I'm all alone."

"You're not all alone. You have Sookie and everyone in this town." Luke says, trying to comfort her.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" She asks, trying to change the subject.

Luke held up the bag. "Yep, but it's probably old, but I'm sure it'll have the same effect."

"Thanks Luke." She says and then they go into the living room, with glasses, and sit on the couch.

Luke opens the bottle and pours each other them some.

"So, I'm guess you're not doing very good with Rory leaving."

"No...I'm really not. I actually thought I'd be better than this you know, stronger."

"Well, you are one of the strongest people I know, but it's okay to be sad that Rory's gone since you guys are so linked and everything."

"Thanks for being here Luke."

Luke smiled a little. "You're welcome."

"You are really a great guy."

"I know." Luke smiled then poured them some more tequila.

They continue drinking more and more. Then they lock eyes with each other. "Luke..." Lorelai whispers softly and leans forward.

Luke puts his hand on her neck then leans forwards and very gently kisses her, then pulls away to make sure it was okay.

She closes her eyes, just taking in his scent. "Luke...kiss me again." She says, practically begging.

Luke didn't hesitate; he leaned forward and kissed her with a little more heat than the one before, then pulls away again. "Is this okay?" Luke asks, slurring his words as he talks.

"It's more than okay." She says and let's him push her flat on the couch. "Luke...Don't you think we should move this upstairs?"

"Yeah, common," Luke says then gets up and pulls her up with him and they both walk in a very curvy path towards the stairs.

They fall onto the bed together and stay there the rest of the night.

The next morning they are both naked under the tangled sheets on Lorelai's bed. Luke has his arm around Lorelai, and she is facing the other way, asleep. Luke is the first to wake up. He sits up, not exactly realizing where he is at first. He looked to his left where Lorelai is laying and his eyes widen. "Oh my god." He says to himself; quickly trying to figure out if he should wake her up, go back to sleep, or just leave.

Lorelai starts to wake up and slowly opens her eyes. "Mmm...Luke, what are you doing here?"

Luke turns red. "I have no idea, but from the look of it, we..."

"Oh god." She says and covers herself up more.

"My exact reaction... Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Vaguely, do you?"

Luke shakes his head no. "All I remember is you calling me back and then coming over."

"And then we drank."

"And then we drank." He repeats what she just said.

"So...what now?" She asks nervously.

"I don't know... This isn't exactly something that happens to be very often."

"Yeah me either."

"Um... I guess we... get dressed?" Luke suggests, still embarrassed.

"Right...yeah...dressed." She says nervously and starts looking for her clothes.

"Oh, here." Luke says then covers his face with the pillow that way she can get out of bed.

"Thanks." She says and doesn't make eye contact.

Luke just sits there on Lorelai's bed where he use to lay and sit all of the time, but today he was very embarrassed by what they did. He just sat there with pillow over his face, waiting for her to say it was okay for him to look.

5 minutes later. "Alright, you can look now."

Luke slowly puts the pillow down. "Okay, so, I guess I should..." He insinuates.

"Yeah...I should probably get to the Inn."

"Oh, yeah and I should probably get to the diner." Luke says. Lorelai walks into the bathroom, and then Luke gets out of the bed and gets dressed too.

Lorelai leans her back against the door and let's out a big sigh. "Oh god." She mutters to herself.

Luke kindly waited outside the bathroom. He was done getting dressed, but wasn't exactly sure if it was okay to just leave because he knew that would seem kind of rude, so he just waited.

Lorelai comes out of the bathroom and is shocked that Luke is still here. "Oh...hey."

"Hey... I didn't know if it would be rude to just leave, or if it I should wait, or what, sorry. Luke says apprehensively.

"Oh right...that's okay. I mean, its okay, you can leave now. Thank you though, for not leaving right away. Any other guy would."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome." Luke says quickly then starts walking out of Lorelai's bedroom and down the hall.

"Yeah...bye." She says to the empty room and falls back onto her bed.

Luke lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he walks out the front door, stopping on the porch. He stands there for a second then starts walking towards his truck.

Lorelai lets out a breath as well. "I can't believe we did that last night." She says to herself.

Luke was pretty much freaking out when he left Lorelai's house and is now driving back to the diner. He didn't think that they would have done that, not then anyway. Down the road when they were officially back together, sure, but not last night.

Lorelai gets up and heads over to the Inn for the day. Trying to remember and forget what happened last time.

Luke is doing basically the same thing when he gets to the diner.

When Lorelai walks into the kitchen of the Inn to get coffee, and doesn't say anything thing and looks a little hung over, Sookie can tell right away that something is wrong with her.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?" Sookie asks her best friend.

"I think I slept with Luke last night." She blurts out in front of the entire kitchen staff.

* * *

PLease Review!! 


End file.
